


I Remember

by ATdotCOM



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, No Beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATdotCOM/pseuds/ATdotCOM
Summary: Princess Serenity was Usagi Tsukino, a fourteen-year-old student in Tokyo, Japan. Reincarnated for her own safety, she spent her life trapped in the place where she escaped to see Prince Endymion whenever she could.Sailor Moon AU where instead of everyone being reincarnated without memories, but all in Japan, everyone is reincarnated with memories, but in different places around the world, and Endymion is responsible for gathering the Sailor Scouts to prepare for the upcoming war.





	1. Serenity and Endymion

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! Feel free to comment!

Princess Serenity was Usagi Tsukino, a fourteen-year-old student in Tokyo, Japan. The place she used to sneak off for hours on end had become her prison, containing her in a cell that was the island nation she was rebirthed on. It is not as if she did not enjoy her life as a regular student, but the feeling of the impending death of the Earth loomed over her head every day that she lived. 

She had no idea the location of her beloved guardians but prayed that they were alive and that they have not fallen into the rotten grasp of whichever enemy they needed to deal with this time around. Serenity wanted to do her best to trust that the four of them, but could never be certain if anything went wrong.

Her other concern was Prince Endymion, her lover from Earth. What else he she do? She could recall the way they danced on the surface of the moon, being twirled and spun by her prince. The way they kissed on the surface of the Earth, underneath the soft moonlight. The way he died in her arms, as the war raged on. 

“Usagi!” 

The sound of her name woke Usagi up from her dream, bringing her back to the harsh reality she lived. “Oh no!” She exclaimed, despite no one was around to hear her, “I’m going to be late for school!” She rushed downstairs to grab a quick piece of toast for breakfast. Her Earth Father, Kenji Tsukino, shouted something out to her, but the words flew right past her ears as she danced toward her school.

“I’m almost there!” Usagi declared as she saw the school approach her horizon. Soon enough, she would be in class, ready to tell her best friend Naru about everything she had dreamt about. She had a chance of actually making it on time! Focusing in on her goal, Usagi failed to realize as something jumped in her way, tripping her and making her fall, with a loud scream as her face skid against the ground. “What even was that?” She sat up to turn her head, rubbing her forehead.

‘That’ ended up being a little black cat, curled up on the ground and looking at Usagi with wide, shocked eyes. A bandage was plastered onto the cat’s forehead, which rubbed against Usagi’s hand as the cat nuzzled her. “A cat...” Usagi stated, her fingers running over the bandage. “Did the neighbourhood kids put these on? They are all little bullies.” 

The cat seemed to nod in agreement, and continued her nudging against the young student’s hand, until the girl eventually removed the bandage, revealing a crescent moon shape on her forehead. The cat jumped up to the fence and looked down at Usagi. 

A bow. The cat had her head lowered to the princess, who stood up and dusted the dirt off her school uniform. “Princess,” The words came from the cat’s mouth, “It is nice to see you once again.”

Serenity looked at the cat with an expression of shock on her face. “Luna?” She asked, going to pick up the cat. “It’s really you!”

Luna nodded at smiled, curling up into the arms of her princess. “Of course, Princess. I have been searching for you for fourteen years. I have finally found you, so it seems.”

“The others, Luna?” Serenity asked, her mind forgetting her earth identity, and how much trouble she will be in when she finally showed up to class.

“I was hoping that you would have their location. I have not found anyone else that you could have possibly known from your past life. I am sorry, Princess.” Luna’s answer was grim and quiet. “But that does not mean that they not still on Earth, and that does not mean that they cannot be found. Here...” Luna jumped from the princess’s arms, leaving a broch in her hand. “This will allow you to transform into Sailor Moon. Perhaps that will send a beacon to your guardians, and you will be reunited with them!” 

Serenity nodded, clipping the broch to the center of her bow. “Thank you, Luna. But, don’t keep calling me Princess. I have decided to go by Usagi for along as I am on Earth! It’s such a cute name, isn’t it! I absolutely love it!”

The cat looked up at the girl, her head tilted slightly to the side. “Usagi? Does that not mean ‘rabbit’?”

 

\----

Prince Endymion was Mamoru Chiba, sixteen year old orphan son of a couple of billionaires, who died in a car crash when he was six. The local news had called it a miracle that he had lived, and others seemed to treat him delicately. According to the world, Mamoru Chiba has absolutely no memories of what his life before the crash was like. In reality, his memory was as clear as the silver crystal he sought after. Finishing his studies in Japan early, he had them departed on a trip around the world, paid for by the infinite pile of money that was left to him. 

Travelling the world alone was not everything that it was said to be. Long boring plane rides were still long boring plane rides no matter if you were flying first class or economy. Though, first class was his preference. Most of his time was spent reading the same books, or watching whatever news channel was provided to him on the plane. 

This specific plane ride from London, England, back to his home in Tokyo was no different from his other plane rides. Sipping on a ginger ale, he watched as the british news anchor went on about a family that was living in South Africa, and how they went around the continent building schools, and delivering food, and what not. It was obviously a slow news day. Endymion was reaching to turn off the mini television, when an interview of the daughter of the family started.

Endymion could never forget that face, that long blonde hair, those piercing blue eyes. He could never forget the feeling of anxiety when he faced that girl, after he had confessed to Princess Serenity’s guardians that he loved their princess. There were people who said his confession nearly started a war between the Moon and the Earth.

The girl in the interview spoke just like Venus always did, with professional power and grace. She described her experiences in what she was doing. “I need to help,” She stated calmly, “It is what I am meant to do.”

That confirmed it. This was Sailor Venus. As soon as he landed in Japan, he had to get to South Africa as quickly as possible. 

“More ginger ale, sir?” The flight attendant asked, opening the fancy glass bottle of ginger ale and pouring it into Mamoru’s plastic cup. The Earth Prince noted the man struggled to keep his long brown hair out of his drink. The attendant finished pouring the soda into the cup, and stood up straight, looking at the little television. “It is quite spectacular how kind hearted some people are in this world.”

Endymion sipped his ginger ale and nodded in agreement. “So it seems. That particular young lady seems to be quite proud of the world she is doing for those people, doesn’t she?”

The flight attendant nodded, looking at Mamoru. “Of course,” His voice became a low whisper into the Mamoru’s ear, “I suppose she needs something to do when her princess is missing. You have yet to find her, haven’t you.”

It took all Endymion had not to punch the attendant in the face, but he knew that reason should come before violence in most situations. “Nephrite?” He hissed, trying not to draw too much attention to himself and his former knight. “What are you doing?”

“It is about time you notice honestly.” Nephrite shrugged, running his free hand through his hair. “We have been keeping an eye on you for at least five years. We were starting to get worried we had the wrong person. I do not recall my dear lord being so useless without his loyal subordinates.” 

“What are you doing here, Nephrite? You submitted yourself to the control of the Dark Kingdom. If you are here to kill me, when I am on a plane, you really are a coward.” The Prince tried his hardest to keep his emotions in check, but he could feel his pulse speed up. 

 

Shame flooded into Nephrite’s eyes, the normally cocky man’s head bowing to his former prince. “I am not here to kill you, shockingly enough. I’m just here to serve your every need. Would you like some peanuts?” He offered Endymion a small bag of peanuts. 

“Here to serve my every need? Last time I believe you pledged that to me, it did not end in unconditional service-” Endymion took the peanuts and ate one, “-and tell whatever you serve now that we are ready for a fight.”

“Who is this ‘we’ you are referring to, Endymion?” Nephrite crossed his arms, “You have yet to collect any of the moon people, and you only know where one of them are located, and she will not be there for long. Before you can land in Japan, and fly to South Africa, she will be long gone.”

Sitting up straighter, Endymion locked eyes with Nephrite. “By ‘we’, I am referring to myself and my four generals, and any other willing soldier willing to fight. I already have plans to free you from their control. I know that you don’t actually want to do anything you are forced to do.” He ate another peanut, his eyes narrowing. “So give your boss my heads up. I like my generals too much to share them for too much longer.” 

“Focus on the television, and stop monologuing. My boss can hear everything you say, and she won’t be happy you are trying to take your toys back.” Nephrite chuckled, shaking his head at the prince. “I told you, she’d be long gone by the time you get there.” 

Sure enough, when Endymion looked back on the television, the scene had changed. The reporter was staring in shock as the cameras focused in on a battle. The blond hair girl had changed outfits into a white leotard, with an orange skirt and blue bows. She had red glasses on her face. Her opponent was dreadfully familiar. Though the camera was behind him, that long, white hair was unmistakable. Light and dark clashed, bystanders rushing for cover. 

The scene played out on the news like a movie. No matter what Venus did to attack her enemy, all her light was simply absorbed and sent right back at her. There was no way for anything to damage her opponent. Endymion watched in pain as an attack of her own light took down Venus, causing her to land on the ground, limp and presumably unconscious. The white haired man collected her, before vanishing into thin air.


	2. Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minoka Aino, also known as Sailor Venus, lost a battle to Kunzite. Now she is captured, and needs to find a way out.
> 
> Endymion goes to search for the captured senshi, and finds an ally.

Sailor Venus was Minako Aino, a fourteen-year-old working as a volunteer. During her human life, she accomplished many things. She assisted in building schools all around the continent. She provided food and water to the struggling communities and saved lives. When she was seven, while in Egypt, she rescued a pure white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead. That cat ended up being the connection to the previous life she sought after. Artemis had provided her with the power to become Sailor Venus, leader of the Inner Sailor Guardians. Her attempts to find the rest of the guardians and her princess has been unsuccessful, but she had never needed to deal with any problems either. That was, until, she revealed herself on the news. She was hoping Serenity would have seen her, but it seemed her wish could not come true. Before the interview even ended, Minako watched as a hooded man walked up behind the camera crew. She had managed to get off the screen and fled over behind one of the tents to transform herself, but by then, Kunzite was waiting for her.

One thing Venus failed to consider was the fact that she was out of practice, and the Dark Kingdom had only made Kunzite stronger.

Despite how bravely she fought, each attack she sent was absorbed and sent back to her, a thousand times harder. Every muscle in her body stung, until the darkness consumed her vision, and rendered her immobile.

When Venus woke up, she was lying on a rough tarp. Her eyes opened to see the top of one of her tents her family traditionally slept in as they traveled from one location to another. Her entire body ached like she was stabbed with a thousand little pins. Her wrists were attached together with some rope, which bit violently into her skin. There was shuffling outside the tent, alongside some voices. Her enemies, no doubt, were talking outside. Perhaps of some even more treacherous acts, they were planning on committing; it would not be shocking for those that were traitors in a past life to be traitors in their new lives as well.

“Do I look beautiful in these glasses?” a first voice asked. It was at that moment Venus realized her glasses were, in fact, missing. How immature of her captors to take part of her uniform and wear them for their own sick jokes and pleasure. Venus struggled to stand, trying to move her body up enough to make her way toward the tent opening. She managed to get on her feet and walk slowly toward the exit.

Venus knew she was outnumbered, and she could not do much with her hands tied, but she stayed on guard for anything that awaited her. She peeked out of the tent to see an ocean of orange sand that seemingly went on forever. Beside the tent she was being kept in, there was one other tent, and two men sitting on a tarp in the sand, under the beating sun. One was Kunzite, the one who had defeated her. On his lap rested the head of a young man with brown hair, sobbing as Kunzite stroked his hair. Sailor Venus’s glasses were discarded on the ground.

“Kunzite! What do you mean? Do the glasses not suit me?” The brown-haired man whined as he was pet. Venus determined he was Zoisite, another one of Endymion’s generals. The youngest, no doubt.

“Of course they suit you, Zoisite. I just prefer to see your face in the purest state.” Kunzite whispered, brushing the hair off of Zoisite’s face. “Besides, why should you sully your face with the clothing of our opponents if you are beautiful already?” 

The words seemed to silence Zoisite, and Venus as well. It seemed that love really did transcend lifetimes and reincarnation. Watching the two generals admire each other watching getting old rather quickly, and the bindings on Venus’s hand continued to dig deep into her skin. “Pardon?”

Two sets of eyes went to Venus, but she did not falter. She has to get out of here. She had to find her princess and the other guardians. There was no possible way she could sit around here for much longer. “Well,” Kunzite spoke, pushing Zoisite up and off his lap, much to the other’s distaste, “It seems to me that you are awake. You were out for a few days, Miss Aino.”

“A few days?” Venus was shocked but took in her surroundings. She kicked some stand up and watched it seemingly disappear out of thin air. “This is the Sahara. We were in South Africa. It takes far longer than a few days to cross a continent. You could not have flown unless you stuffed me into a bag, and even then, it is a fourteen-hour flight. There is no way I could have survived in a suitcase for that long.”

“So you did keep your wit when you came down to Earth,” Kunzite concluded, standing up and stepping off the tarp.

“And you kept your treachery when you came up from Hell,” Venus countered, pulling against her bindings. “You have no reason to keep me. I have no idea where the others are, and I will never help you find them. You can torture me all you want, Kunzite, but I will never falter.” Confidence boiled within Venus, as she took a deep breath. The innocent and humble homeschooled girl’s facade had shattered, leaving the brave and loyal core underneath. 

Her confidence was met with a playful smile from Zoisite, who walked over to her with his chin tilted up. “Looks like we do know more than you do then.”

“What does that mean?” Venus retorted, still trying to free her hands from the tight knots. Her wrists were becoming raw, hurting more and more with each movement.

“Simple,” Kunzite spoke up, his small, but sly, grin contrasting his partner’s witty smile. “We know where Endymion is.”  
\----

Endymion had no idea where he was. He had landed in Tokyo, but had not even left the airport before boarding the next plane to South Africa. Venus had lost the fight, meaning she could be anywhere in the world. He hoped Kunzite would not have taken Venus to somewhere far, but he was prepared for the worse. He was beat to his one lead. It was difficult to recover from that. 

While at the Japanese airport, he had saw this game he had not seen before for his portable counsel. The game’s name was simply ‘The Love of the Moon’, and focused around trying to date a blond haired girl who lead a double life as a hero. He felt comfort in the familiarity of the game. The player character did his best to court the girl with gifts and flowers, and saying the right things to her. He was too focused on the game to notice a flight attendant place a plastic cup of ginger ale and a packet of peanuts on his tray.

He landed in Johannesburg, South Africa, and was off the plane as quickly as possible. He had no leads on Venus’s location, but that did not change anything. He had to find her, before it was too late. After asking around, he managed to get over to the location of the battle. The ground was dry, and there was little proof of the battle left on the scene. The sun beat down on Endymion, making him regret the decision of wearing a black tuxedo. 

“Prince Endymion!” Someone yelled, shocking the man to turn around. He looked around, but he could not see anyone around him. “Prince Endymion!” The voice repeated, but the prince still could not find who was calling him. That was until he looked down. A small white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead looked up at him with wide eyes. “It really is you!” The cat announced happily.

“I need some water.” Endymion deadpanned, going to take out his water, “I would have never assumed desert hallucinations to be real.” He turned away from the cat, his eyes going up to the son. “It really is bright out.”

“No!” The cat shrieked, jumping up to land on Endymion’s shoulder. “I am Artemis! Do you not remember.”

Memories returned to Endymion slowly. None of them included cats, but he did remember the two advisors. 

Artemis was quick to recount to Endymion what had happened to Venus. It had been at least a couple days until she was taken by Kunzite. Just thinking about his former made Endymion feel an incomprehensible flurry of emotions. “Where do you think she is now?” He asked the white cat who sat in his arms. 

“We have no way of knowing,” Artemis responded, lowering his head. “I was unable to follow where she went. They vanished.”

“Kunzite is the only one to blame for that…” Endymion mumbled, placing Artemis on the ground. “He probably teleported them somewhere. They could be anywhere at this point. You wouldn’t be able to tell where she is, would you, Artemis?”

The cat just shook his head. “I suppose there is only one thing we can do. Ask around. Someone must have seen her.”

—-

“Endymion… He’s alive?” Venus asked, trying to stall her captors. What she had to do was simple. She had to get out of the ropes that held her, then find her wand, then transform, then escape. If she lost to Kunzite, there was no chance of her beating both him and Zoisite. 

“Queen Beryl makes sure to have constant eyes on him. He’s going to lead us to Serenity.” Kunzite explained as he folded up the tent. They were moving somewhere today, but Venus hadn’t been granted the privilege to know where they were moving too, despite her asking the two Shitennou constantly. 

The sailor senshi could not believe what she was hearing. Endymion was alive, and their enemies knew where he was. “He won’t lead you to her.” Venus spoke up, trying to net let her voice tremble. “He loves her more than anything. Why would he simply hand her over to a group of useless traitors such as yourself.”

“That is where you come in.” Zoisite walked up from behind Venus, holding a bottle of water in his arms. “A trade. You walk free, and we get Endymion. A simple trade.” The youngest Shitennou tossed the water bottle at Kunzite, who took a sip. “And if he refuses, we will leave you in somewhere in the Sahara Desert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support! Remember to leave a kudos and a comment to keep me motivated!


End file.
